Maybe Not Tonight
by SKDanielle16
Summary: After LS. Rose and Dimitri have separated briefly so Dimitri can battle his inner demons. When the two come across each other one night, they can't resist falling back into their usual ways. Read to see what happens. RxD. Slight Lemon. One-Shot.


**A/N: **Just a one-shot I felt inspired to write. It's based on a song by Glen Hansard, called Maybe Not Tonight. I suggest you all to listen to it to get the feeling of what I wanted to portray. Well, I hope you enjoy. Please read & review! I'd love to know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy

_**Maybe Not Tonight**_

It had been a while since Dimitri last saw Rose.

Yes, he had been there for her when she was recovering from her bullet wound, but after the first week or so of that, he had seemingly disappeared from her life.

He didn't bother to say anything to Rose about it. He knew he didn't have to. She had given him a task, and she knew he had to complete it alone. So she let him go for the time being.

True to his word, Dimitri had been trying with all his might to get rid of the demons within, but the task was almost impossible, it seemed. He still woke up in the middle of the night, sweaty and out of breath, when nightmares plagued him. He still suffered from the guilt of killing so many innocent people.

But most of the time, his mind was flooded with the haunting memories of what he had done to the person he valued most. _Rose._ It didn't matter that Rose had endlessly told him that she had forgiven him. He had yet to forgive himself.

Rose could say it a million times, but it wouldn't change a thing. Yes, he valued her input, but this was something he had to settle himself. He knew she was just trying to help, _like always_.

_Rose._ He missed her so much.

He knew he should reach out to her, but he also knew Rose was serious when she said she couldn't be with him fully until he had forgiven himself.

Sighing to himself, Dimitri wandered the grounds of Court. He had yet to be assigned to Christian, because the paperwork was still being handled. So as of now, he was a court guard. He spent most of his evenings patrolling the edges of court, just inside the wards.

This job had yet to satisfy him. He wasn't made to be doing this. Sure, he was accustomed to it. After all, that was what he had done at St. Vladimir's. But that was different. Then, he also had the unbearable task of training Rose.

The mention of Rose tugged at his chest once more.

As if the thought of her had conjured her up, he heard laughter coming from a sidewalk about a building away. He was far enough that he couldn't quite make out the features of her beautiful face, but he could recognize her laughter, her scent, her figure anywhere.

As she came closer, her gaze lifted and met his. He saw something flash in her eyes, before a small smile crossed her face. She waved at him and then her attention was brought back to the person beside her. It was a guard that Rose had become friendly with as of late.

Dimitri didn't know his name, but he had seen him around Rose before. He bit his lip harshly and clenched his jaw when he saw the guard say something that brought another round of laughter from Rose. As Rose laughed, the guard stared at her meaningfully and then bumped his shoulder into hers purposefully.

Dimitri knew he shouldn't be feeling this way._ Jealous._ He knew that Rose felt nothing romantic for this man, but that didn't mean the guard didn't feel anything romantic for her. Which of course he had to.

Dimitri knew firsthand how easy it was to fall for Rose, and Dimitri could already tell that the guard liked her. He had to; with the way his hand twitched every time Rose's hand came near his.

Rose hardly noticed, because her eyes kept drifting toward Dimitri, not that Dimitri knew that though. He was too enthralled with how the guard was openly flirting with Rose.

The guard said something else, and Rose tore her eyes away from Dimitri once more, to look at him. The both of them had stopped at the doorway of what was probably the housing that the guard had lived in. The two spoke for a minute or so more, and that was when Dimitri had had enough.

He moved from his spot, not able to handle the sight of them together anymore. To hell with his inner demons, he wanted Rose. He needed her, and though he hadn't gotten rid of his guilt, he couldn't stand being away from her any longer.

After all, they'd only been separated for a month and here was another man trying to take his place. He was not about to let that happen.

The guard disappeared into the building, and by the time Rose turned around, Dimitri was right beside her. She should've known, she was always alert, but the friendly conversation she'd been having with her friend had brought her guard down for a bit.

She gasped and took a step back. Her back was against the building wall.

"Dimitri." She breathed out heavily at their closeness. It had been a while since she'd been this close to him._ About a month._

Yes, she had watched him from afar, and sneaked looks at him whenever she happened to walk by him as he patrolled the grounds or as he was rushing back to his room after lunch, or breakfast…

"Rose," was all she said in response. He was too busy taking all of her in. God, she smelled the same.

He took another step toward her, and rested his hands on either side of her head. She was trapped between his arms.

Rose tore her eyes away from his lips and asked, "Is your shift over?"

Dimitri didn't even know. His eyes darted down to his watch, and to his dismay, he still had another half hour. _Damn it_._ He needed Rose. Now._

He shook his head no and his arms fell. He turned his back to her and was about to return to his spot, when Rose caught his hand.

"Wait." Dimitri turned back around and couldn't resist resting a hand on Rose's cheek.

"Yes?" He asked, gently. He was calmer now. The animalistic anger within him had shied away now that the other man was gone.

"What did you need?" Rose licked her lips, feeling just as affected by his presence as he was by hers.

"Who was that man?" Dimitri outright asked.

"Liam?" Rose inquired. It was the name of the guard she had just been walking with.

Dimitri's eyes shut for a moment, before the need to take Rose returned. He didn't like the sound of another man's name coming from her lips. God, he was so territorial.

_He just missed her so much._

Out of nowhere, Dimitri shoved her back against the wall harshly and pressed his lips hard on hers. Rose moaned from the sudden intrusion and then her arms came up around him. They locked behind his neck and pulled him even closer to her.

Their tongues entwined and Dimitri's hand groped at her breast through her clothing. They were in public, and Dimitri was on duty. _What the hell were they doing?_

Rose cried out when Dimitri tore at the top she was wearing. She was still in guardian uniform.

Dimitri ripped the shirt out from where it was tucked in her pants and shoved his hand under her top and under her bra. As he touched her intimately, she pulled away from his mouth to catch her breath. Dimitri ravaged her neck, sucking on her skin so hard, that she was sure a bruise would be there tomorrow.

Before they knew it, Dimitri was lifting her off the ground and positioning her against the building wall. His hips bucked into hers and she groaned loudly.

"Dimitri…" she gasped out when he pushed both their pants down and thrust into her. "Oh God…"

"Roza," he whispered as he slowly moved within her. "You don't know how much I've missed you, how much I've wanted you."

Rose smiled and dragged her hands across Dimitri's clothed body. The two were still fully clothed, which made the act even more exciting. Only their pants were dragged down to their ankles.

The two could've easily been caught, Rose thought, and if they had been, they'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble. But it was nighttime for Moroi, and the only person who would've been patrolling the area was making sweet love to her right now.

Dimitri continued to pound into her, mumbling something sweet to her in Russian. She didn't understand him, but the sound of his voice in her ear nearly made her unravel.

One of Dimitri's hands slipped between their moving bodies and touched her most intimate place as he continued to move in and out. That was her undoing.

As she rode out her high, Dimitri climaxed as well. The sight of her head thrown back against the wall was too much to bear.

As their breathing slowed, Dimitri rested his head in her neck and planted light kisses on her skin. They slid down the wall somehow, and sat there for a moment.

Their eyes met, and Rose smiled softly at her lover. "I love you."

"I love you too, Roza," Dimitri responded and kissed her once more, reaching up to move the slightly dampened hair out of her eyes.

The biggest smile broke out on Rose's lips as he confessed his love for her.

"I missed you so much," she said, drawing circles on his collar bone.

He was still sheathed inside her, and they were still out in the open, but the two could care less.

"I'm sorry." Dimitri mumbled to her softly. Rose lifted her eyes from his collar, confused by his apology. He elaborated, "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come to you. I'm sorry I've made you wait. I'm sorry I'm not completely healed. You deserve better."

"Hey," she said softly in response. Rose rested a hand on his cheek and then sought out his eyes. She kissed his jaw and then said, "You are the most amazing man I've ever met. I can't think of anyone better."

After a moment of silence, Rose continued, "I don't think staying away from each other is working. After tonight, I can't stand to be away from you any longer."

"Thank God," Dimitri breathed out. Rose laughed. "You would not believe the things that went through my mind when I saw you with Liam." Dimitri tensed and Rose shifted above him into a more comfortable position.

"Trust me, Comrade," Rose smirked, "No one can compare to you." With that, Rose lifted his shirt a bit and ran her hands over his torso, tracing the lines of his abdomen. She mumbled something along the lines of missing his body.

Dimitri watched her admiringly and then stood up, bringing her with him. She breathed out heavily when she felt him move inside her slightly. The two laughed and Rose reluctantly stood for herself.

A couple minutes later, when they had straightened their clothes out, Dimitri checked the time once more to see that he had a couple minutes left of his shift.

Luckily, when he returned to his spot¾this time with Rose in tow¾he had found that nothing had changed. The wards were still in place and there were no signs of Strigoi.

It went against all he had believed to have disregarded his job to be with Rose, but like the two had talked about once before, since his time as Strigoi, he had somewhat changed his priorities.

He took nothing for granted and knew when something had more value than his job, than the mantra of many guardians, they come first. Rose was one of those things.

With Rose tucked into his side, the two "patrolled" the edges of court for a couple more minutes, just walked along the wards. They kept their attention on the surrounding forest, but also basked in each other's warmth.

When his shift officially ended, the two weren't sure what would come next. What did tonight mean?

Without saying a word, Dimitri took a hold of Rose's hand and led her back to his room. It was a humble room, but more high-end than the majority of other guardians at court. Dimitri had gotten housing priority with the help of Vasilisa, and was able to stay here.

He suspected Rose's room was much nicer.

Rose looked around the place, running her hands along a shelf full of his western novels. She smiled at them and turned around to find Dimitri watching her.

"Nice place, Comrade," she said, and then took off her took off her shoes, making it clear that she was going to stay the night.

Dimitri disappeared into one of the rooms, his bedroom, and came out with a pair of boxers and one of his smaller t-shirts.

"For your comfort," he explained, and then Rose got a mischievous look on her face.

She started to remove her clothing, keeping her eyes locked on his. "I'm most comfortable in the nude," she spoke, laughing a little, and then slinked into his bedroom, leaving him to watch after her.

He followed, of course, dropping the clothes he held at his feet, and found himself soon looking at her bare figure from behind. Suddenly, their lovemaking outside hadn't seemed like enough.

Rose laid down on the bed and then gestured for Dimitri to follow her. He removed his clothing as well, by her request, and then the two made love once more.

They knew that they would have to address their problems sooner or later, but not tonight. This night was a little piece of time that they'd have to themselves, with nothing from the outside world to plague them.

_Maybe we should do what's right, but baby, not tonight._

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts?


End file.
